A letter
by PrinceStraw
Summary: Aku ingin kau mengetahuinya, didalam surat ini banyak sekali hal yang ingin kuceritakan namun entah kenapa semuanya menjadi sangat sulit jika mengatakannya langsung dihadapanmu. Untuk itu aku menceritakan ini melalui sesuatu yang paling kukuasai. -ReitaxRuki-


-A LETTER-

* * *

_19 Januari 2008_

_._

_._

_._

_Selamat pagi, Akira.._

_Maaf membuatmu terganggu karena sepagi ini kau (mungkin) membaca surat yang kuletakkan di tempat tidurmu. Tapi aku berharap banyak kau memang mau membacanya. Aku tidak peduli kalau setelah itu kau membuangnya, atau merobek-robeknya dan menjadikannya abu mengingat rasa sakit yang terlanjur kutorehkan padamu. Aku ingin kau mengetahuinya, didalam surat ini banyak sekali hal yang ingin kuceritakan namun entah kenapa semuanya menjadi sangat sulit jika mengatakannya langsung dihadapanmu. Untuk itu aku menceritakan ini melalui sesuatu yang paling kukuasai. Kau tahu pasti aku tak mungkin sanggup merangkai frasa-frasa bentuk verbal. Aku mungkin berbahasa, tapi aku tak akan pernah bisa bersuara._

_..._

_Apa kabar?_

_Aku menulis ini malam hari, di kamarku , ketika di luar sana sepertinya terjadi hujan badai. Informasi yang kudapat dari televisi yang kunyalakan mengatakan pohon-pohon tumbang dibeberapa kawasan dan menimbulkan kecelakaan; maaf kalau terkesan tidak penting. Aku bertanya-tanya didalam benakku malam itu; Apakah kau sedang tidur nyenyak selagi angin bertiup kencang diiringi berisiknya jutaan air yang berbondong-bondong menjatuhkan diri mereka ke bumi? Ataukah kau masih di kantormu, menekuri dokumen-dokumen sambil menunggu hujan tak kunjung reda? Jujur saja, aku khawatir. Setahuku kau sangat mencintai bidangmu. Sepadat apapun pekerjaan yang kau terima, walau harus mencumbui waktu kau pasti menyelesaikannya sesuai deadline. Atasanmu bangga. Pun kesehatan jadi kau kesampingkan. Berkali-kali aku mengingatkan jam-jam makanmu dan berkali-kali itu pula kau menyanggahnya. __**'Sebentar lagi,'**__ katamu –selalu. Kau yang keras kepala itu akan mengalah hanya saat aku menyuapkan makanan itu padamu dan seketika kau menjadi sangat manja. Bagaimana hari-hari lalu saat aku tak berada disisimu? Apa kau makan dengan teratur? Tentu kau masih tidak menyukai sayuran, ya? Bujuk rayuku tak pernah mampu membuat makanan sehat itu masuk kedalam tubuhmu. Meskipun begitu, aku yakin kau baik-baik saja (semoga)._

_Kau mungkin bosan mendengar ini (tertawa) maksudku membaca ini; Sekali lagi kuucapkan maaf. Maaf sudah membuatmu kecewa atas apa yang kulakukan padamu waktu itu. Maaf sudah membuatmu menangis sebab ucapanku. Aku seolah-olah tak bisa membiarkan begitu saja ingatan saat buliran bening itu menggantung di pelukmu, bayang-bayang wajahmu yang menggambarkan amarah, sakit hati, bahkan merasukki mimpi-mimpiku. Dan tengah malamnya aku terbangun, kerap mencari siluetmu di sampingku, kemudian satu detik setelahnya aku tersadar bahwa aku tak akan lagi menemukanmu disana. Aku mulai mengasihani diriku sejak saat itu. Seseorang yang seharusnya kuat, tetapi malah terlihat lemah dan putus asa lantaran memikul beban di masa lalu. Tak paham apa yang tengah memberati dadaku sehingga kesulitan untuk menghirup partikel kehidupan lagi; mungkin aku yang bodoh ini enggan menghilang dari duniamu. Lantas menghapus kisah dimana hanya ada kau dan aku sebagai tokoh utama dalam skenarionya. Rasanya takdir belum puas bermain-main pada hubungan kita. Semacam labirin dan terlalu suka berkeliling menyesatkan diri, bahkan terencanakan dengan amat baik sejak awal pertemuan dan perpisahan kita._

_Kau adalah segalanya bagiku, Akira. Duniaku. Alasan mengapa aku bertahan hingga sejauh ini. Kalau kau mau tahu, hanya namamu yang terselip dalam setiap doa-doaku. _

_Beribu kali rasa terimakasihku yang tak ada habisnya, mungkin tak akan pernah cukup membayar kebaikan yang kau berikan selama ini. Yang mewarnai hariku dan menarikku dari keterpurukkan. Yang mengajariku untuk lebih menghargai hidup yang sebelumnya begitu ganjil dan tidak adil. Disaat yang sama kau mengenalkanku pada hal-hal manis yang biasa aku temui di novel picisan. Sungguh murni suatu takdir tak terjelaskan yang menyebabkan aku mengenalmu. Satu-satunya orang yang mengakui eksistensiku, hanyalah kau. Satu-satunya orang yang melihatku; Yang tertinggal. Yang penyendiri. Yang berdiri di pojokkan. Tak bisa menikmati masa remajaku sementara yang lainnya sibuk berkawan. Aku skeptis-apatis mendapat konsesi darimu._

_Kalau kau perlu tahu, akulah yang pertama kali menemukanmu. Sewaktu kau mengunjungi perpustakaan sekolah wajahmu yang tampan itu menyita seluruh perhatian pengunjung, tak terkecuali aku. Saat aku kesulitan mengambil buku fisika –untuk menyelesaikan esay– yang ada di rak paling atas sebab tinggi badanku yang tak seperti remaja pada umumnya. Kau datang tanpa terduga hendak menolongku; lalu mengambilkan buku yang kubutuhkan menggunakan tanganmu yang menjulang itu._

_Aku tak memaksamu untuk mengingatnya. Tanpa pernah aku bercerita betapa bahagianya waktu itu meskipun kau tak sedikitpun menatapku dan pergi begitu saja setelah kuucapkan terimakasih. Hanya saja pertemuan selanjutnya kurasa menjadi kisah persahabatan kita bermula. Kali ini kau yang menemukanku –yang terikat di pohon mapple dengan 1 teman sekelasku menanggalkan kancing per kancing seragamku dan 5 teman lainnya mengelilingku seolah aku adalah tawanan mereka. Satu persatu dari mereka kemudian melukisi wajahku dengan tinta cina bekas kelas kesenian. Sejelek apa wajahku di matamu sore itu aku tak tahu. Noda dan air mataku bercampur jadi satu. Mereka tidak ragu menamparku yang seakan muak oleh kediamanku dan terus saja memaksaku berbicara. (Andai saja kau tak datang dan menolongku mungkin aku tak tahu lagi harus menamai apa kebencian-kebencianku pada dunia.)_

_Dengan suara lantang, wajah yang keras juga dingin kau menggertak mereka hingga keenam teman sekelasku itu tunggang langgang meski sempat meninggalkan gerutuan-gerutuan yang kau acuhkan. Kita duduk di rerumputan dan tertimpa sinar matahari senja yang dalam hitungan detik saja ia akan tergelincir lalu bersembunyi. Bercorak oranye tertimpa gradasi kelabu tipis-tipis. Semilir angin menerbangkan surai-surai pirangmu yang bergelantungan. Wajahmu pias terkena cahaya. Menggunakan handuk kecil putihmu kau membersihkan wajahku dengan sabar. Aku terpana saat menatap kedua bola matamu yang sewarna almond tampak berkilauan. Terasa teduh dan menenangkan. Selesai membersihkan wajahku kau tak mengungkit kenapa teman sekelasku melakukan ini padaku. Tapi tiba-tiba saja menanyakan namaku._

_Kutuliskan namaku di tanah dengan ranting pohon. Umpan balikmu yaitu memberitahukan namamu padaku... nama yang kurasa sangat cocok untuk orang sepertimu._

_Mulai hari itu kau menjelma menjadi pelindungku._

_Malaikatku._

_Seolah-olah kita terhubung dan saling memendarkan sinyal masing-masing; Kau selalu datang disaat aku membutuhkan atau sekedar ingin melihat senyummu. Dari hari ke hari kita semakin mengenal jauh, berbagi hal-hal –yang hanya kita saja yang mengetahuinya. Kau tampak berbeda jika berada di dekatku, kau bukanlah sosok dingin dan angkuh seperti yang para penghuni sekolah gosipkan. Kau baik. Kau ramah. Aku nyaman didekatmu. Bukan suatu kebetulan kita memiliki banyak kesamaan; mulai dari bacaan, tontonan, sense kita terhadap musik, dan juga kita mulai menciptakan tempat-tempat rahasia untuk meringankan jenuhnya akan distorsi. Kita sama-sama menyukai sesuatu yang bersifat tenang. Aku mulai berpikir bahwa kau datang sebagai kepingan puzzle yang Tuhan kirimkan untuk melengkapi puzzleku. Tapi aku bagimu bukanlah apa-apa, bukan juga hadir sebagai pelengkap lantaran kau memang sudah sempurna jauh sebelum kita berjumpa. Seperti sepasang perangko dan amplop, aku selalu menempel padamu setiap harinya. Banyak yang mengatakan aku hanya memanfaatkanmu yang superior itu. Tidak, aku tidak seperti itu. Kau tahu? Mendapat pengakuan darimu lebih dari kata cukup. Aku tulus menjalin pertemanan denganmu._

_Sampai aku terlambat menyadari bahwa aku tidak mungkin selamanya bergantung padamu. Kau memiliki banyak kesempatan yang akan menjadi tanggungan hidupmu kelak. Kau punya kesempatan melanjutkan sekolahmu ke luar negeri karena kepintaranmu yang diatas rata-rata itu. Kau punya kesempatan untuk mengencani banyak gadis cantik yang tak lelah menantimu. Kau punya kesempatan bercinta dengan salah satu dari mereka. Aku pernah yakin, jauh didalam lubuk hatimu mungkin kau jenuh bersama orang yang tak pernah mengeluarkan sepatah suara ini. Suatu saat akan meninggalkanku dan menjadi orang besar. Tapi sesuatu yang kupercayai itu bahkan bersilangan jauh dari prasangkaku. Nyatanya setelah hari kelulusan kelingking kita masih mengait, lalu dua tahun selanjutnya kita putuskan untuk tinggal seatap._

_Kau gemar bercerita. Dan akulah pendengarmu. Meski nantinya dunia bosan oleh celotehanmu, dan aku masih satu-satunya pendengar setiamu. Tanpa banyak merespon, aku suka sekali mendengar suaramu yang berat dan dalam. Rasanya seperti lullaby yang menghantarkanku pada mimpi indah. Mungkin kau tidak tahu selagi kau berbicara aku selalu mencuri pandang kearahmu. Mengaggumi raut wibawa berkat garis tegas yang berubah seiring dengan berjalannya waktu. Di dalam bangunan yang sama kita berbagi tawa dan canda. Mengobrolkan topik apa saja sampai kita menyerah pada kantuk yang makin menyulut. Terbesit dalam benak bagaimana jadinya aku bila pada akhirnya kau pergi dariku? Apa aku masih bisa tertawa sebahagia ini? Perasaan takut dan was-was yang aneh kerap datang sewaktu aku sendirian merenungkan selintingan ingatan. Aku tanpa sengaja pernah melihat kau bergandengan tangan dengan seorang gadis. Lalu dengan gamblangnya berjalan bersama gadis lainnya besoknya. Berpelukkan dengan gadis yang berbeda lagi keesokkannya, dan kau membimbingnya ke sebuah motel. Dan terus begitu seolah kau tengah melampiaskan nafsumu pada mereka yang rela membaringkan tubuh telanjangnya di kamar tidur dan membuka kedua kaki jenjangnya. Prasangkaku yang lalu telah menjelma serealistis ini. Saat aku bertanya siapa gadis-gadis itu dan ada hubungan apa mereka denganmu, kau secara singkat menjawab; __**'Bukan siapa-siapa dan tidak ada apa-apanya'**__. Aku berusaha percaya atau lebih tepatnya memaksakan diri untuk percaya. Aku tak memiliki hak mencampuri urusanmu 'kan? Mengekangmu bukanlah jalanku. Kau bebas mengepakkan sayapmu kemanapun, terbang dengan burung-burung lain menjelajahi dunia, mengarungi awan-awan yang melintas, kemudian kau boleh singgah kesangkarnya. Sendirian disini menunggu mungkin terasa menyesakkan, tapi aku selalu tahu; hanya akulah satu-satunya tempat dimana kau akan berpulang. Sebenarnya aku menunggu kau meminta maaf dan berjanji padaku untuk tidak mengulanginya lagi, dan kau tak akan meninggalkanku lagi, kemudian selamanya akan tinggal disisiku (entah untuk apa)._

_Banyak hal yang terjadi diantara kita dan aku tidak tahu apa kau mengingatnya sejelas memoar itu menempel di kepalaku. Pahit-manis yang kualami masih terasa getir jika aku merekap kembali peristiwa demi peristiwa yang pernah kita lalui. Bahkan tangisan pun rasanya sudah lama mengering. Padahal tangis adalah anugerah bagi hidup dan hati manusia. _ _Menangis bukan sekedar pelampiasan perasaan. Menangis merupakan reaksi atas tersentuhnya hati oleh sebuah kejadian, entah itu kebahagiaan, kekecewaan juga kesedihan. _

_Maaf bila aku menuliskan hal-hal aneh untukmu. Atau pun mengungkit kejadian-kejadian lampau yang secara spontan kutulis disini. Sama spontannya saat kau bilang mencintaiku. Mendeklarasikan diri sebagai kekasihku setelah kuutarakan bahwa aku juga mencintaimu. Aku ingat, padahal tiga hari sebelumnya kau mengurung diri di kamar. Tak ingin kutemui. Wajahmu kuyu setelah akhirnya menampakkan batang hidungmu di hadapanku. Kita duduk di sofa yang sama. Aku kaku tergagap merasakan jarak kita tiba-tiba terasa jauh daripada yang terlihat. Lama kita tak bersuara. Detak detik jarum jam beirama lambat dan mengusik telinga. Lalu kau menyerah pada kekosongan sempit ini. Kendati kau berbicara. Mengatakan kalimat-kalimat yang merujuk perasaanmu padaku. Menggumamkan tiga kata ajaib yang selama ini kuimpikan keluar dari mulutmu dan untukku, sehingga akhirnya mendapatkan tempat spesial itu; Hatimu. Aku tersentuh dan menangis bahagia, segera menghambur ke tubuhmu sewaktu kau bilang mau menjadikanku orang terakhir dalam pencarian cintamu._

_Suatu keajaiban bertahun-tahun lamanya, kita pernah tak terpisahkan. Selama itu pula kita selalu menerima cercaan, mungkin cemoohan, dan aku melulu tergugu namun kau dengan segera mendekapku. Menguatkan aku yang tersiksa akan rasa sakit lahiriah dengan kata-kata; __**'Aku mencintaimu dan kau mencintaiku. Tidak ada yang salah dengan itu.'**__ Tubuhku bergetar. Kelembutan suaramu dijangkau telingaku tulus sekali, tetapi aku malah menangis keras tanpa seorangpun yang mendengarkan. Lagi-lagi kau berperan sebagai pelindung tiap kali aku di maki dan di hina. Di pandang menjijikan oleh mereka yang menuduh akulah yang menjerumuskanmu. Kadang kala aku berpikir; Kenapa aku yang kau pilih untuk mendampingimu. Bukannya mencari seseorang yang lebih pantas terlepas dari keterbatasanku._

_Aku bingung._

_Tapi aku takut kau pergi._

_Kau suka menyemangatkan aku melalui ungkapan manis –yang kucurigai kau mengutipnya dari sebuah novel (tertawa). Membuatku tersenyum kala wajah kita berdekatan, jari-jari kita mengait satu sama lain, dahi kita bersentuhan, dan saling memandang bola mata kita yang bobrok oleh kepolosan sebagai pencerminan atas perasaan kita yang terjalin murni. Aku tidak pernah berbohong sejak hati kecilku berikar bahwa aku mencintaimu apa adanya. Pun jika seluruh sel-sel neuronmu diangkat, ketampananmu di renggut, dan kau jatuh miskin, aku akan terus mencintaimu sedalam dan setulus ini. Jika kau kehilangan matamu, tanganmu, kakimu, bila memang kau memintaku menggantikan anggota tubuhmu yang hilang maka dengan senang hati aku akan melakukannya._

_Aku tak berbohong._

_Tapi semua itu nampaknya menjadi suatu yang sia-sia ketika orang tuamu menyuruhmu pulang dan menikah dengan wanita pilihannya. Kau tak bisa menolak, aku tahu. Kau bukanlah anak pembangkang. Aku hadir ke pesta pernikahanmu waktu itu dengan amat terpaksa karena kau yang memintanya. Memperhatikan kesekeliling dimana terdapat bunga-bunga yang cantik dan dekorasi yang indah. Taman dihias sedemikian rupa, dan ada sebuah grand piano besar dengan pria bertuxedo putih melantunkan lagu sendu. Ini seperti ideku tentang konsep pernikahan terealisasikan begitu sempurna namun bedanya aku bukanlah orang yang akan bersanding di altar sana. Disana –ditempat suci itu kau bersama wanitamu. Aku duduk serius bersama yang lain sebagai penonton seakan menanti drama yang sebentar lagi akan di putar. Kau terlihat semakin tampan menggunakan setelan jas hitam dengan bunga kecil terselip didadamu. Dan wanitamu, wanita paling cantik dari sekian banyak wanita yang pernah kulihat. Aku tak begitu mengikuti jalannya upacara pernikahanmu, terlalu sibuk menyambangi lamunanku. Hingga ketika kau menarik lenganku, sontak aku seperti isi kacang yang lompat dari kulitnya. Kau membawaku dalam langkah-langkah yang panjang menuju altar, kemudian dihadapan calon istrimu, orang tuamu, pastur dan para tamu undangan kau menceritakan pada mereka sekeras suara lonceng bahwa aku lah kekasihmu. Akulah orang yang akan mendampingi hidupmu kelak. Kau melamarku saat itu juga._

_Kau tahu apa yang kurasakan?_

_Aku lemas. Syaraf penginderaanku rasanya mati namun bibirku bergetar hebat menahan tangis. Dengan keyakinan kuat kau menggenggam erat tanganku yang lebih kecil dari telapakkan tanganmu. Aku terpesona akan keberanianmu, namun disaat yang sama aku ketakutan mendapat tatapan memojokkan yang semua orang tujukan untukku. Aku lebih takut lagi saat Ayahmu melepaskan dengan paksa genggaman tangan kita. Ia bahkan meludah tepat di depan wajahmu. Menamparku hingga penging. Mengusirku setelah puas memaki._

_Maka dari itu tanpa berpikir apa-apa lagi aku berlari. Beberapa hari setelahnya Ayahmu datang ke apartemen kita hanya untuk mengancamku. Aku bukan siapa-siapa, Akira.. kau tahu itu. Aku tak mau kau tersakiti hanya karena keegoisanku yang ingin memilikimu. Aku tak mau pengorbanan yang kulakukan menjadi bumerang yang berbalik menyerang dan melukaimu. Berharap kau bisa meneruskan hidupmu dengan baik-baik saja tanpa aku disisimu. Dengan pelan-pelan menarik diri dari duniamu. Meninggalkan tanpa suatu alasan yang jelas kurasa satu-satunya jalan terbaik yang harus kuambil._

_Namun sekarang, ketika aku mendapat kabar bahwa kau keluar dari kantormu, aku dirundung perasaan bersalah dan cemas. Teman kita melapor padaku (ya, aku memintanya untuk selalu mengabarkan apa saja tentangmu) ia bilang kau mulai menutup diri semenjak kita berpisah. Kau tak pernah datang ke kantor setelah hari batalnya pernikahanmu. Kau tampak frustasi dan berantakan. Apa aku salah membuat keputusan, Akira, hingga menyeretmu dalam kesedihanku? Apa aku salah menimbang prediksi bahwa kau akan bahagia nantinya jika aku benar-benar menghilang dari duniamu._

_Ya,_

_Detik ini, satu waktu dimana aku menyadari bahwa tak sepantasnya menyerah dan menunggu dinding-dinding labirin takdir itu menyesatkanku kembali. Aku masih memiliki sesuatu yang patut ku perjuangkan; yaitu kau. Bagaimana mungkin aku melupakan mimpiku untuk membangun keluarga bersamamu? Keluarga kecil dan sederhana. Hanya ada dua orang pria (tertawa) yang tinggal di sebuah rumah putih yang letaknya tak jauh dari pantai. Setiap hari, akulah yang akan membukakan gorden untukmu. Menantimu disisi ranjang untuk bangun, mengusap rambutmu, lalu melihat reaksimu yang merengut sebab tak suka diusik oleh cahaya matahari yang masuk melalui celah-celah jendela. Kita melakukan morning kiss. Kita akan mandi bersama setelahnya, aku akan menggosok punggungmu dan kita berciuman lama di bath-up, melekatkan diri diantara tubuh kita yang bersabun. Mungkin kemudian kita berakhir kotor kembali, selesai mandi kita bisa bercinta bermandikan sinar lembut matahari pagi dan semilir angin. Kita akan bercinta seolah-olah kita sedang melakukannya untuk selamanya. Kita bisa mengadopsi seorang anak, kalau kau mau. Menamainya dengan gabungan nama kita. Bersama anak itu nantinya kita akan berlarian di sisi pantai dengan tapak kaki telanjang dengan sesekali merendamnya dibawah gemelung ombak. Kita bisa bermain layang-layang, membangun istana pasir, meminum air kelapa yang kau petik. Kemudian kita bersama-sama menghitung mundur matahari yang hendak tenggelam sebelum pulang ke rumah._

_Akira Suzuki,_

_Jika kau masih bersedia menjadikanku pendampingmu. Kurasa saat ini aku sudah siap. Aku telah menginginkanmu dengan begitu dalamnya. Sebagian diriku seolah-olah hilang sejak selangkah saja meninggalkan apartemen kita. Bilamana kau masih berkenan memintaku mendampingimu di altar, mengulangi kalimat yang dibacakan pastur; __**mencintainya sehidup-semati, mencintainya suka maupun duka, mencintainya selamanya. **__Mengklise kan yang ada di film-film romansa tentang sepasang kekasih yang berjuang mempertahankan cinta mereka._

_Kurasa aku, aku sudah sangat siap_

_._

_._

_._

_Yang mencintaimu,_

_Takanori Matsumoto._

_._

_._

_._

_==End of Story==_


End file.
